Master PC: Ranma 12
by Succubi-Lover
Summary: Cowritten with Darkness Rissing. Ranma gets his hands on a computer program that will give him a way to literally take control of his life and that of the others around him. We own nothing. This is a 'Master PC' fanfic, if you don't like don't read.


**Testing….  
Testing….  
Testing…..  
Connection…..  
Connection established...please wait for settings load**

Ranma admired the white words on the blue screen of his computer anxiously waiting for it to load, hoping the what the box had said held true. And that the usual chaos of his life didn't take the disc and use it to deliver a fresh form of hell upon him.

 **Loading settings…17%**

It wasn't even like he was being pessimistic in this regard, after almost two years of having to flee for his life, fight perverted maniacs, have to withstand the full impact of a Ki mallet on daily basics, having to put up with three girls throwing themselves at him in the most bizarre, manipulative, dangerous or just down creepy manners, plus one girl that would hit him with enough force to shatter concrete bricks at the slightest provocation, he was half certain she looked for excuses to hit him even when he hadn't done anything wrong. Not to mention the hell that was his curse, turning him into a, admittedly busty, redheaded girl every time he was splashed with even a single drop of cold water, all thanks to his lazy bastard panda of a father but that was a whole other world of problems in on itself. One couldn't help but be a bit paranoid, and that was only the tip of the iceberg.

 **Loading settings….35%**

So when he bought a weird CD-disc from a small, old shop filled with creepy artefacts varying from a severed Monkey Paw to musty lamps, to small wooden, rather creepy dolls to the disc he had picked up part of him thought he had finally gone mad. The old woman that owned the shop commented on him having a good eye when he took it to the counter, she insisted he have it on the house, saying something about his aura and him needing it more, he hoped that didn't come back to bite him in the ass.

 **Loading settings….55%**

He was honestly surprised he took it but something inside him pulled him towards the disc, he could sense it calling out to him. So he figured what the hell not, if he didn't buy it Nabiki would just find a way to get him money so he might as well use it to get something for himself, he still couldn't believe the old woman didn't take his money, she looked even older than the old ghoul.

 **Loading settings….71%)**

But to be honest after the day, the week, month, year, LIFE he had…he felt like he finally had a chance to take some of the control back in his life. After all, the box had said _'Become the master of your life and all those in it.'_ And the shopkeeper had even told him that this will alter his life forever and for the better…and in his past experiences the odds were it would change his life in some way, he just hoped it was for the better, and not the worse like everything else.

 **Loading settings….93%**

And it wasn't like he had paid anything for it, so if this did turn out to be a dud or a scam or even a source of new troubles at least he wouldn't lose a lot of money in it.

 **Loading settings….100%)** **  
** **Settings Installation Completed** **  
** **Opening Master PC. EX**

The screen went and a blue bar appeared in the centre of the screen, a message appearing below the bar in big bold letters.

 **INSERT SUBJECT'S NAME**

Ranma hesitated before clicking on the bar and starting to type.

 **Saotome, Ranma**

He hit enter, the screen went blank once again before turning light blue with a white box taking up the entirety of the right hand side of the screen with an image of him wearing his usual attire stood within it, his arms spread. And on the left side of the screen was a multitude blue bars of a darker shade.

 **NAME: Saotome Ranma**

 **GENDER: Male**

 **AGE: 18**

 **HEIGHT: 5'5"  
WEIGHT: 145lb  
ENDOWMENT: 10inch  
IQ: Average  
STRENGTHS: Physical Strength, Stamina, Physical Speed, Ki Manipulation, Advanced Healing Factor, Rapid Learning Curve  
WEAKNESSES: Ailurophobia, Naïve  
SEXUALITY: Heterosexual  
KINKS: Dominant, Boobs, Ass  
ROMANTIC INTEREST(S): None**

 **CAREER: Martial Artist**

 **SEXUAL PARTNERS: None  
SIBLING(S): None**

 **ADDITIONAL CATEGORIES**

 **CURSE(S);**

 **-Jusenkyo – Become female upon contact with cold water**

 **-Chaos Magnet**

 **-Hormone Suspension**

 **-Water Magnet**

 **ENGAGMENTS**

 **-Tendo, Akane**

 **-Kuonji, Ukyo**

 **-Xian Pu (Shampoo)**

 **STALKER: Kuno, Kodachi**

 **RIVALS:  
-Hibiki, Ryouga  
-Kuno, Tatewaki **

**-Mousse**

 **ADVANCED SETTINGS**

Ranma felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as he read the rather intimate facts recorded there, he didn't really want to click on the 'ADVANCED SETTINGS' button at the bottom and so resigned himself to hovering the mouse over the height tab, clicking on it, he shrugged his shoulders as he altered his recorded height to 6ft just to see if anything would happen, clicking enter he gasped as he felt his body jolt as he grew in height, thankful that his clothes grew with him, his eyes snapped to the box of the disc, he snatched up the disc, opening the box and fishing out the instructions and flicking through it, reading faster than even her thought possible.

He gulped as he read that he could edit anyone with this and by pressing the enter key make his changes reality and only the owner of the software, him, would know and remember how things were before the alterations – and apparently he could transfer the software to other devices for future convenience which was interesting.

His mind was suddenly struck with inspiration, his form going rigid…with this he could change anything about himself, but did that also mean…?

His eyes returned to the screen, focusing on the CURSE(S) category.

Jusenkyo – Become female

The very same curse that had been the root of a lot of his problems, something he has searched constantly to remove, mentally fighting it desperate to erase it…if there was something he wanted to change it was that.

Almost jumping in place, Ranma took a hold of the mouse, his heart swelling with hope; he swallowed as he clicked on the bar and highlighted the curse hoping for its deletion.

Sweat slid down the back of his neck, his expression set decidedly serious, not a single twitch of his facial muscles as he moves his finger towards the backspace key, his hand trembling, he swallowed again. This was the moment of truth…closing his eyes he pressed the key.

He froze in place, waiting to feel something, when nothing seems to happen he opened his eyes the Jusenkyo section was erased form his stats…Ranma released a heavy breath, his heart still heavy, pounding within his chest, did it work? He mused, his eyes falling on a glass of water that sat beside him, he was surprised it hadn't spilt yet; it had to be a new record for him, he's hand lashed out and grabbed the glass and threw its contents over himself, his eyes squeezing shut as he did so..

Nothing happened, his hands were male like, he put a hand to his chest, he didn't feel the soft flesh of his voluptuous breasts under.

A smile slowly began creep upon his face, his chest swelled with pride and joy beneath his wet shirt …it worked…it really worked…he was cured…really cured…he wanted to yell at the heavens for granting him this miracle. He turned around to look for a mirror…..only to bump into something…or someone sending them to the floor.

"What the…?" Ranma looked down, his breath hitching in his throat as he barley stopped himself from crying out.

For sitting on the floor with a blank expression was him…but not him him but him HER….his female side was literary seeing his female side….and she was naked.

The petite red head was without a single stitch of clothing upon her flawless body was laid on the floor on her back, staring up at him, her eyes deep, empty pools of blue, waiting to be inhabited with the spark of life. Her position allowing him to see her ample bust with pink areolas and stiff nipples, her creamy skin that granting her an almost heavenly aura around her and last but not least she had her legs spread giving Ranma a full view of her pink, tight near shaven pussy with tiny patches of scarlet hair. The girl's hair was unbound, cascading over her shoulders, highlighting her beautiful bosom.

"What the?" Ranma gasped, the girl gave no answer, just tilted her head to the side innocently and admittedly rather cutely. Ranma turned and picked up the booklet again, noting how it specified that the program could not kill, abort or erase the existence of anyone. Did that include his curse? It must have…so when he deleted his curse it made his cursed form human. Ranma mused; he glanced back at the screen.

SIBLINGS: RANKO

Hesitantly he moved the mouse over the name and clicked, instantly his profile vanished and returned with that of 'Saotome, Ranko.' Unlike his photo Ranko's was naked, though she shared her 'brother's' pose, it was almost as if she was pushing her chest out.

 **NAME: Saotome Ranko**

 **GENDER: Female**

 **AGE: 17**

 **HEIGHT: 4'11"  
WEIGHT: 120lb  
CUP SIZE: 34C**

 **IQ:  
STRENGTHS: Physical Strength, Stamina, Physical Speed, Ki Manipulation, Advanced Healing Factor, Rapid Learning Curve  
WEAKNESSES: Ailurophobia, Naïve  
SEXUALITY:  
KINKS:  
ROMANTIC INTEREST(S): None**

 **CAREER: Martial Artist**

 **SEXUAL PARTNERS: None  
SIBLING(S): Saotome Ranma (18)**

 **ADVANCED SETTINGS**

Ranma hesitantly clicked on the IQ tap. Was he really about to make his own sister? He banished the weirdness from his mind and tried to focus on that task at hand.

' _How smart should I make her?'_ Ranma mused, adopting a thoughtful expression, he didn't want her to be dumb but he didn't want his little sister to be smarter than him either, he made a mental note to boost his IQ after he was finished with her and besides he could edit her intelligence whenever he wanted and so he began to type,

 **IQ: Below Average**

Next was sexuality, he briefly glanced back at her, his first thought was to put that she liked guys since she was…well a she…but…he couldn't help but remember the she used to be him and…the thought of her been with a guy like Kuno…he shivered at the mental image and so his decision was simple,

 **SEXUALITY: Lesbian**

Next was kinks, he felt himself blush from head to toe and an odd tightness in his pants that he ignored, nervously scratching the back of his neck. Maybe he could use this too…he didn't want her to be bossy like Akane, that one was easy, but should he stop there? He started typing

 **KINKS: Submissive, Oral (Giving), Anal, Spanking**

Romantic Interests? Ranma found himself pausing once again as he found himself in deep thought. Who did he actually want or at least not mind his little sister crushing on? The fiancé brigade was out of the question. Maybe some cute crushes were best to go, people that won't hurt her and he knew nothing would happen.

 **ROMANTIC INTEREST(S): Ninomiya Hinako, Saotome Ranma, Tendo Kasumi**

He hoped by adding himself she would be more likely to listen to him, and besides they were siblings, like they would ever do anything. And he doubted his teacher would do anything and Kasumi? She was almost too perfect, she would never hurt little Ranko. And that was it, aside from the 'ADVANCED SETTINGS'. Nervously he clicked on it and the screen filled with numerous options, varying from physical alterations to personality changes, there was even an option for changing the past of the 'subject.'

He opened the one marked personality and proceeded to grant her a shy personality, determined, sneaky and obedient, though only to him, not really trusting the others. He ensured to include all his training into her fighting styles; he couldn't have her be vulnerable. He paused at that thought and proceeded to include a failsafe in her persona, that if confronted and in danger she would change, becoming confident and as aggressive as need be, the ultimate survival instinct, including a clause to make her less 'innocent' to certain things so Nabiki couldn't take advantage of her. He continued typing away including things like a distrust of their father, making sure to include that he stopped her from been thrown in the pit, the last thing he wanted was that sneaking into her life, as well as ensuring Genma never tried to sell her.

Thinking on his, or rather their father make Ranma realized he wasn't the only one he had to worry about getting close to his little sis.

"Whoa...not even 5 minutes of existence and I'm already calling her my sis..." Thought Ranma aloud before focusing on her personality again. One threat come immediately to mind…Hapossai, that little pervert was obsessed with his female form since day one and it will be a cold day in hell if he let her sister suffer because of him. So he write down a great repulsion towards Hapossai adding that every time she even saw him she will immediately want to keep the little gnome away via a powerful kick, punch or any other way that will leave him out of combat. That's when he also recalled Kuno and the members of the hentai horde. Those guys will try to grab anything with a chest and a pussy, and even when he was sure Kuno would keep them in check, thanks to his own obsession…a thought that wasn't all that soothing in reality, who know what they would try every time he turn his back on her. Deciding to make sure he covered all bases he also added a reflex of pounding anyone who unwittingly tried to grope her, ensuring to write it in like a sixth sense, no matter how fast they were they wouldn't even be able to lay a single finger on her.

Ranma double checked her stats and nodded, this was enough. At least now his sister will be able to take care of herself and be able to befriend others without too much risk.

With a nod he hit ENTER and watch her fear of cats vanish from her Weaknesses tab, his ears perking as he heard some light shuffling behind him and a low tired groan.

"Mm hi Onii-chan?" He turn to see Ranko lifting herself into a seated position, crossing her legs under herself as she rubbed one eye as if waking up from a good nights sleep, and he had to admit it was rather cute. "Wha..?...did I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Yep." Answered Ranma. "You must have been really tired."

Ranko blinked and quickly realized she was naked. "Did I forgot to put my pyjamas again?" She asked, stretching her arms over her head, causing her voluptuous breasts to bounce as she looked towards her brother with a light blush, moving one arm down slowly to cover her breasts.

"Yeah you were really tired." He repeated, standing up and stepping over to Ranko who blushed deepened as her brother unbuttoned his crimson shirt, removing it, allowing her full view of his muscular frame as he slide it over her head, it was quite big on her, though her breasts made a valid attempt at trying to fill it out.

"There now why don't you go and get a bath". He said petting her head. "If I'm not mistaken you haven't had one yet." And that was true she hadn't taken a bath since last night.

Ranko smiled she always enjoyed when her brother rubbed her head, it felt nice.

"HAI. Onii-chan" She answered with a smile as she stood and headed for the door.

"I'll head in after you." Ranma called _'It's a good think pop went out with Soun and the freak to the bar again, hopefully we'll get a somewhat peaceful night.'_ Ranma mused.

Ranko smile widened a little when her brother couldn't see her. Father was not going to be there that night which means she could sleep right next to her brother without that mass between them. She shivered as she felt the shirt caress her small body.

Entering the bathroom Ranko stopped, locking the door, lifting shirt to her nose and inhaling, sighing contently at her Onii-chan's scent and relished in the warmth, it was like her big brother was all around her, protecting her, holding her.

"Mm Onii-chan…" She sighed in a loving tone as she slowly approached the bath and started running it, ensuring she would keep the shirt on until the last second.

Once the bath was full Ranko had to make a big effort to take off the shirt and placing it in the laundry basket and even a bigger one to start cleaning knowing the smell of her brother will go with the soap, rinsing herself off before slipping into that tub, shivering as the hot water caressed her naked body, still she wished the scent would stay with her.

"Hmm Onii-chan…" Ranko sighed as she slipped deeper into the bath, allowing the hot water to cover her body before simply relaxing in the tub.

"I wish we could bath together again." She said, missing her big brother's company and cursing her father again for bringing them her. "If it wasn't for that...that...brat and her stupid rules…" Back during their training journey Ranko and Ranma had used to bath together all the time, Ranko still remembered the games they play and how they help each other to clean, not even noticing how cold the water was, except when they pushed each other in. A small smile spread across her lips at the memory. She also recalled how during the lonely nights her brother was always there to help her to not be afraid, to scare away the nightmares. Unfortunately that changed the moment they arrived at the Tendos and try to bath together. Her brother was in the middle of rubbing her armpit, cleaning her when Akane entered with a towel for her. Her brother stopped, his hand an inch away from her breast, oh how she missed his firm hold, he had turned to thank her and the next thing they knew she was screaming like a banshee, running off to yell about what she found after sending Ranma flying through the roof.

An explanation later and Akane, with her family behind her, forbidden her to take baths with her brother since it was "indecent" and something about her brother been a pervert but she tuned that out, at the fear of losing one of her favourite moments with her brother. Unfortunately her father agreed with Akane saying it was time to act like a true Saotome and stop taking baths with someone else like a scared child, although her brother then proceeded to send him into the koi pond with a rather…forceful punch before he could said anything else.

"Stupid Akane…stupid Father…" Murmured Ranko through her gritted teeth. "If it wasn't for them and their stupid rule my Onii-chan would be here with me…" She could even imagine him opening the door, happy to share this moment with her again, he would take his clothes off, take the cloth and wash her back and then proceed to make sure each and every inch of her was clean, then he would clean her sides while they both giggled happily and shared stories of the day, then he would move to her breasts and…and…and…he would grab them, making sure to press the cloth into them, sliding it between them, under them and over them, then he grabbed them and massaged them with those strong, big hands while he kissed her neck saying how beautiful she is and one hand will go lower until...until…until

"Ahhh!" Ranko yelled, suddenly opening her eyes in surprise just to notice she was still alone in the bath…..then why did she feel…? Looking she realize one hand was in her breast while the other had travel south towards her pussy. "Eeeppp" Ranko cried, moving her hands away from her intimate areas as her face turned completely red with embarrassment, forcing herself to remember that while her brother was…thorough in cleaning her…like she was wi-with him…he didn't g-go th-that! Far.

Her happiness evaporated and she laid back again, feeling for the first time that the bath was a bit colder, her brother never went that far but how she wished he would. Ranko hugged her legs against her chest, some people, especially with Akane's input, would say that what she was thinking was wrong but she couldn't help but think it…she loved her brother, they grew up together, they trained together, they laughed and cried together, he was always there for her. Sometimes she thinks they could be together forever, that the idea of been separate from him was an impossibility.

But the reality was another…as long as her father had the final word; her brother will be forced to be with that brat and never with her.

"It's not like I can do much either…" Ranko sighed to herself as she moved to stand, stepping out of the bath and grabbing a towel to dry herself, roughly rubbing it over her body…like Ranma would, she remembered how he would sneak up behind her when they were young and start rubbing her head dry with his towel, making sure to cover her eyes with the towel and her hair as he did, oh how they laughed…

"Even without father my Onii-chan would never see me as anything more than his little sister…" wrapping the towel round herself, pushing up her breasts, Ranko exited the bathroom and started walking down the hall, back towards the guest room she shared with her brother and father, she was lucky to get away with staying in that room and not with one of the Tendo sisters.

"And it's not just Akane…it's all those bimbos that think they can steal him from me." Soon Ranko stood in front of her and his brother´s bedroom door. Before entering she laid a hand on it and closed her eyes.

"Onii-chan…" She whispered. "I love you." She opened the door.

The room was dark, the only source of light from the computer screen where her brother had fallen asleep in front of it.

"Onii-Chan?" She asked, her concern slipping into her tone, as she stepped towards him she took note of the soft, small snores coming from him. She noticed the empty cup beside him, thinking back to earlier that day, Kasumi had mentioned Ranma had looked rather tired, she must have made something to help him get some sleep, and with her brother's 'lifestyle' Ranko was certain he'd need every second of rest he could get. Kasumi was so thoughtful.

She looked at her brother with a soft, warm smile. She moved the empty cup away from the computer and her brother. She crouched beside him and carefully slid her arm under his and gripped his torso and carefully dragged him to his mat, thankful for the fact her onii-chan was such a deep sleeper and that he didn't perceive her as even a miner threat, like he had when Ryouga had snuck in. She carefully laid him down and dragged his blanket over his sleeping form, leaning in she kissed his cheek.

"Sleep well onii-chan."

She smiled as she watched a sleepy shy smile form on her brothers face as he burrowed himself into the blanket, it was rare she saw her onii-chan smile; it was nice to cause one of those smiles, rather than his smirks or grins. She carefully stepped back from him and turned her gaze to the computer and moved to turned it off only to hesitate as she took in the design of the program is was running.

"Master PC? Saotome Ranko? What's this?" She sat herself on the floor and started scrolling through the page.

 **NAME: Saotome Ranko**

 **GENDER: Female**

 **AGE: 17**

 **HEIGHT: 4'11"  
WEIGHT: 120lb  
CUP SIZE: 34C**

 **IQ: Below Average  
STRENGTHS: Physical Strength, Stamina, Physical Speed, Ki Manipulation, Advanced Healing Factor, Rapid Learning Curve  
WEAKNESSES: Ailurophobia, Naïve  
SEXUALITY: Lesbian  
KINKS: Submissive, Oral (Giving), Anal, Spanking  
ROMANTIC INTEREST(S): Ninomiya Hinako, Saotome Ranma, Tendo Kasumi**

 **CAREER: Martial Artist**

 **SEXUAL PARTNERS: None  
SIBLING(S): Saotome Ranma (18)**

 **ADVANCED SETTINGS**

Ranko felt her cheeks burn as she looked over the information in the document, even her kinks, feeling a familiar tingling between her thighs as she spared a fearful glance to her brother.

"How do you know that I…that I like…" Her whispering voice vanished as she found herself speechless, she then spied that apparently her crushes were also noted, including her brother. She gulped. Was she really that obvious.

She scrolled back up, reading and rereading the document, every bit of it was correct, though she didn't like that her brother thought her 'naive' she highlighted the word and promptly deleted it, smirking, feeling a little mischievous about editing her brother's document. The second the word vanished she felt something akin to a fog lifting from her mind, like her brain opening up for more information, she chewed her lower lip.

"Did that actually…change me…?" She whispered allowed, she needed to be sure and selected 'Ailurophobia' in her weaknesses and clicked back space, the word vanished and suddenly she no longer felt an inkling of fear when she thought of felines.

"Cats." Nothing, no stutter or hesitation, no cringing, nothing. A big grin split across her face, this actually worked! She eyed the search bar at the top of the program, selecting it she began to type, her heart pounding in her chest.

Saotome, Ranma.


End file.
